A F F L I C T
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Terjadi kasus pembunuhan di Konoha yang melibatkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke, bersama dengan dua sahabatnya berusaha untuk mencari pelaku sebenarnya. Kakashi dan Kabuto melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Sasuke. Bagaimana keseharian yang harus dijalani Sasuke di bawah pengawasan Kakashi dan Kabuto? CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery/Crime/Friendship/Angst/Psychology/Tragedy

Pair : Slight SasuSaku/Slight NaruSasu/Slight SasukeNaruko/Slight ItaSasu

Warning : T semi M rate/ Typo(s)/OOC(kind of)/Death Chara/Brocon

By Devilish Grin

.

**AFFLICT**

-Prolog-

.

Malam itu keheningan malam di kota Konoha pecah dengan suara _sirine_ dari mobil ambulan dan beberapa mobil polisi yang berdatangan menuju ke salah satu rumah penduduk di kawasan kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pemuda yang sedang bersepeda kala itu sempat berhenti, dan diikuti oleh instingnya ia mengayuh mengikuti arah tujuan mobil-mobil tersebut. Kedua ban sepedanya bergulir sampai ia berhenti di sebuah kediaman milik sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda itu turun dari sepeda dan menghampiri dua orang polisi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ma-maaf, permisi. Apa saya boleh tanya, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa begitu banyak mobil polisi dan ambulan?" Tanya anak remaja berusia 15 tahun itu dengan perasaan was-was. Dia khawatir sekali terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga sahabatnya.

"Kami mendapat laporan, terjadi pembunuhan di tempat ini," jawab salah satu polisi.

"A-apa!?" Kedua manik _sapphire_ itu terbelalak tak percaya. Terjadi pembunuhan di rumah Sasuke? Siapa yang meninggal? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya?

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Pak!?" Tanyanya lagi dengan luapan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Tolong minggir, kami harus segera melakukan evakuasi di dalam." Polisi-polisi itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

'_Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura-chan,'_ batinnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu meminggirkan sepedanya ke sisi jalan agar tak menghalangi kerja polisi. Kemudian ia merogoh ponsel pintarnya dari balik saku celana, memencet-mencet nomor Sakura.

1 menit...

5 menit... hingga akhirnya pada menit ke 9 gadis _bubble gum_ yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil mengangkat panggilannya.

_"Naruto, kalau kau mau menanyakan tugas sekolah, besok saja di kelas. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan aku mau tidur!"_ Ketus gadis itu yang hapal sekali dengan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya kalau menelepon malam-malam begini.

"Aku meneleponmu bukan karena ingin bertaya soal PR Sakura-_chan_, tapi ini karena Sasuke..." Naruto bicara di telepon dengan nada yang bergetar.

"_Sasuke? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?"_ Sakura di seberang sana langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk saat mendengar cara Naruto berbicara.

"Te-terjadi peristiwa pembunuhan di rumah Sasuke, Sakura. Cepatlah kemari, aku akan menghubungi Ino sekarang."

Klik!

Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, gadis bersurai indah layaknya pohon Sakura itu segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Perasaan cemas mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Benarkah terjadi pembunuhan? Siapa yang terbunuh dan siapa pembunuhnya? Lalu, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya segera menyambar jaket merah muda miliknya dari dalam lemari dan langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Dia harus pergi ke tempat kejadian untuk memastikan sendiri perkataan Naruto.

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian, Naruto menjadi semakin takut, karena sudah ada beberapa jenazah yang dievakuasi keluar. Ia khawatir salah satu dari korban itu adalah Sasuke sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Masih prolog juga, dan ngetiknya sedikit ngebut faktor billing :D

Di sini Naruto dan Sakura serta Sasuke sudah kenal sejak kecil, hanya saja Sakura dan Naruto lebih akrab karena Sasuke cenderung menarik diri. Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Menma, Sai dan Hinata. Tapi di sini Sakura dan Naruto punya kepedulian yang besar untuk Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke memiliki lingkaran pertemanannya sendiri sewaktu kecil.

Hints pair mungkin SasuSaku, NaruSaku, InoSasu, NarukoSasu (hanya sekedar hints).


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery/Crime/Friendship/Angst/Psychology/Tragedy

Pair : Slight SasuSaku/Slight NaruIno/Slight SasukeNaruko/Slight ItaSasu

Warning : T semi M rate/ Typo(s)/OOC(kind of)/Death Chara/Twisted(?)

By Devilish Grin

.

**AFFLICT**

Chapter 1

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Penduduk setempat yang tinggal di dekat kediaman Uchiha berbondong-bondong mendatangi tempat kejadian. Hanya dalam sekejap tempat tinggal Sasuke didatangi banyak warga dan menjadi totonan banyak orang sekitar.

Naruto yang sedang menunggu Sakura juga Ino semakin tersisihkan ke belakang karena terdorong oleh para penduduk yang ingin melihat tempat kejadian dari dekat. Masing-masing dari mereka saling berebut untuk berada di bagian depan, seperti sedang menonton sebuah konser musik yang sedang digandrungi para remaja sekarang.

Bedanya yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah tempat kejadian juga para korban pembunuhan di keluarga Uchiha. Maklum saja, keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang cukup dipandang dan ternama di Konoha setelah keluarga Hyuuga, jadi animo masyarakat yang ingin mengetahui kejadiannya memang sangat luar biasa.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tengah berdiri sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. Dari raut wajah yang tergambar pada parasnya menandakan ia sedang gelisah dan tak sabar. Tapi raut kecemasan pada wajahnya berubah menjadi suatu kelegaan saat ia menangkap dua sosok gadis yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ tengah berlari, sementara gadis bersurai _pink_ sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, membuat mahkota merah mudanya ikut berkibar di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Naruto!" Teriak keduanya dari kejauhan dan pemuda yang dipanggil itu lekas melambaikan tangan agar teman-temannya dapat melihat di mana posisinya.

.

.

"Hah... Hah..., aku buru-buru ke sini setelah mendengar berita ini darimu di telepon. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya? Siapa yang menjadi korban pembunuhan?" Sakura, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu segera memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di depan Naruto dan melontarkan pertanyaan di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hosh... A-aku juga mau tahu, Naruto... Hosh... Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke...?" Sambar Ino yang berada tiga langkah di belakang dengan posisi tubuh agak membungkuk, sambil mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Itu wajar saja, karena begitu mendengar kabar dari Naruto, sama halnya dengan Sakura, ia lekas melompat dan meninggalkan rumah. Sepanjang jalan ia berlari, untungnya letak rumahnya tak jauh dari posisi rumah Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat beberapa polisi sudah mengeluarkan dua korban dari dalam rumah, dan kemungkinan..., masih ada lagi...," jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat kedua gadis di depannya semakin panik. Ada lebih dari dua korban pembunuhan? Kemungkinan Sasuke terbunuh semakin besar dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menggelayut dalam benak mereka bertiga.

"Ayo ke sana dan tanya!" Ino segera menarik tangan Naruto dan Sakura, sampai hampir membuat gadis itu terjatuh dari atas sepeda karena belum turun dari atas sadel.

.

.

Ketiga remaja itu mendatangi para polisi yang hendak mengangkut kantong jenazah itu ke dalam mobil, dan ada beberapa wartawan di sana, tengah memotret wajah para korban pembunuhan.

'_Satu..., dua..., tiga..., empat..., lima, dan..., enam.'_ Naruto menghitung jumlah para korban pembunuhan yang telah dievakuasi keluar.

"Hei, tolong jangan menghalangi." Seorang wartawan pria berkacamata hitam menegur Naruto, karena telah berdiri persis di depan korban yang hendak ia foto.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Naruto secara reflek langsung menyingkir sembari meminta maaf.

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah 6 kantong jenazah yang telah disejajarkan. Dalam benaknya Naruto berpikir keras, siapa saja keenam korban tersebut? Apa Sasuke merupakan satu di antara mereka?

"Permisi, Kakashi-_san_, apa boleh saya memotret wajah-wajah para korban?" Wartawan laki-laki itu meminta ijin kepada salah seorang polisi yang bernama Kakashi dan permintaannya seperti mewakilkan rasa keingintahuan Naruto sesaat lalu.

"Oh, tentu saja." Ijin telah diberikan dan polisi berambut perak itu memerintahkan beberapa orang polisi untuk masing-masing membuka kantong jenazah itu sampai sebatas leher.

Satu-persatu kantong-kantong tersebut dibuka. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino memerhatikan dengan seksama sambil menahan napas. Dalam hati mereka berharap-harap cemas.

Kantong pertama dibuka memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita tua yang dapat dikenali oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. Wanita tua yang ramah dan sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri. Kantong kedua dan ketiga dibuka, membuat Naruto beserta dua gadis lainnya terkejut. Kedua korban itu adalah Mikoto dan Fugaku, orang tua Sasuke.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sambil mendecih. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau kedua orang tua Sasuke menjadi korban. Sakura menatap miris, ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, pun Ino yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti kawannya. Beberapa orang di sekitar juga saling berbisik-bisik dengan kata "kasihan" begitu melihat kedua korban tersebut.

Kantong keempat dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki tua yang merupakan pekerja di keluarga Uchiha sebagai tukang kebun. Laki-laki ramah yang selalu menyapa setiap orang yang melintas saat ia sedang menyirami halaman depan rumah Uchiha.

Kantong kelima dibuka dan kali ini korbannya adalah seorang laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan, dan merupakan supir pribadi Uchiha dan salah satu asisten kepercayaan Fugaku. Tak banyak yang diketahui mengenai pria itu selain kepatuhan dan kedispilinannya soal waktu, karena ia pribadi yang tak banyak bicara.

Kantong terakhir dibuka, memerlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Shisui, sepupu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu tinggal bersama keluarga Sasuke karena ia kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Syukurlah..." Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sama-sama bernapas dengan lega, karena Sasuke tidak menjadi salah satu dari korban-korban tersebut. Tapi, kalau Sasuke tidak menjadi korbannya, kemana ia? Itachi juga tak terlihat.

"Tunggu dulu, Pak polisi! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Itachi? Di mana mereka berdua?" Naruto bergegas menghampiri polisi itu dan menanyakan mengenai keadaan kedua pemuda Uchiha yang tak terlihat di tempat.

"Ah, maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha?" Polisi aneh karena memakai masker pada wajahnya itu melirik ke arah Naruto juga Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

Ketiga remaja itu mengangguk secara bersamaan dan polisi bermasker itu langsung menutup sebuah buku yang sedang dipegangnya dan mengalihkan perhatian seutuhnya terhadap Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa kalian ini teman kedua Uchiha itu?" Tanyanya dengan setengah membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mata sayunya menatap intens.

"Kami teman sekolah Sasuke dan juga cukup dekat dengan Itachi-_nii_. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" Sakura tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan. Gadis itu bergerak maju ke depan dan tergambar jelas kalau gadis itu sangat mencemaskan Sasuke dan Itachi (terutama Sasuke).

"Justru hal itulah yang sedang kami selidiki, karena Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha **menghilang**," jawab polisi itu dengan nada penekanan pada kata terakhir, "dan kami mencurigai kalau salah satu dari mereka merupakan pelaku dari semua kejadian ini, atau jangan-jangan keduanya," imbuhnya dengan serius.

"A-apa...? Sasuke dan Itachi menghilang, dan merupakan pelaku pembunuhannya..." Seketika tubuh Sakura lunglai mendengar pernyataan dari polisi itu.

* * *

**Di sebuah tempat**

* * *

Jauh dari suara _sirine_ mobil polisi juga kerumunan orang, tampak ada seorang remaja laki-laki sedang meringkuk, mendekap dirinya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Pemuda itu tampak sangat _shock_ dan ketakutan. Gigi-gigi atas dan bawahnya saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi gemeretuk dengan irama yang tak beraturan.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa...?" Sejak tadi hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Bayangan-bayangan itu masih dengan jelas dapat ia ingat. Darah ada di mana-mana. Ia melihat satu-persatu orang-orang yang ia sayangi terbunuh. Mereka tewas dibantai dengan brutal.

"_Sasuke, tetaplah hidup..., Ibu sangat menyayangimu..."_

Sasuke masih ingat pada kata-kata terakhir ibunya pada waktu itu. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum padanya, memberikannya kehangatan seorang ibu setiap saat, wanita yang sering membelai halus rambut ravennya, dan selalu menjaganya setiap saat meskipun beliau termasuk wanita yang sibuk. Kalau ada waktu luang ia selalu menyempatkan diri membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke.

Pelukan terakhir wanita itu teramat dingin dan berbau anyir, karena tubuhnya sudah terkoyak. Meski harus berlumuran darah, sang ibu masih memberikan cintanya dan melindung anaknya.

"Kenapa..., kenapa kau harus membunuhnya...? KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" Emosi dan otaknya memberontak. Sasuke berteriak frustasi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari manik hitam matanya.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya, Konoha High School**

* * *

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, kejadian yang terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha serta hilangnya kedua anak dari keluarga itu menjadi perbincangan hangat warga sekitar. Bahkan berita mengenai perseteruan Tsunade dan Danzo yang sedang memperebutkan posisi untuk menjadi kepala Negara di Konoha telah tergeser, seakan-akan warga telah melupakan perang dingin antar kedua pemimpin partai tersebut.

Di mana-mana orang membicarakan mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu, mulai dari di sepanjang jalan, bahkan sampai merambat ke sekolah, termasuk di dalam kelas. Naruto dan Sakura sampai kesal mendengarnya, apalagi keduanya juga mendengar beberapa selentingan yang tidak enak mengenai pembunuh dari kejadian itu adalah Sasuke dan Itachi, dengan motivasi ingin menguasai kekayaan Uchiha yang jumlahnya sampai ratusan miliyar itu.

Naruto menggeram, ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang kini hanya ia huni seorang diri tanpa Sasuke. Ia berjalan sambil memasang ekspresi marah, menghampiri beberapa anak yang tengah asik membicarakan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kalian bertiga, bisa diam, tidak!?" Ia berdiri di depan ketiga anak itu. "Jangan membicarakan Sasuke seperti itu!" Ucapnya yang merasa tidak suka kalau mereka terus menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Naruto yakin, Sasuke tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi semalam.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka?" Sambar pemuda berambut biru _steel_ yang tidak suka dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang menghardiknya. "Apa yang kami bicarakan itu tidak salah 'kan," tambahnya sok tahu.

"Jelas salah! Apa yang kalian katakan mengenai Sasuke itu tidak benar!" Naruto dengan lantang menepis tentang apa yang diucapakan pemuda itu dan kedua kawannya.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kemana Sasuke sekarang? Aku dengar setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan." Pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu mencibir, membuat Naruto semakin dibakar amarah. Sakura yang memerhatikan juga sudah sangat marah. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda itu dengan karatenya tapi ia tahu, berkelahi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Brengsek, jangan membuat keributan di dalam kelas! _Futari wa aho desu_!" Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menyemprot kedua pemuda itu.

Suigetsu dan Naruto yang merasa terhina langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah Shikamau, sang ketua kelas. Tapi tatapan itu sama sekali tidak mempan untuk pemuda jenius itu. Dia malah balik menatap dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. Harus diakui, Shikamaru jauh lebih menyeramkan ketika marah melebihi siapa pun.

"Tapi dia telah menuduh Sasuke yang bukan-bukan!" Naruto menunjuk Suigetsu dengan sengit tapi tatapannya beralih ke arah Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah duduk persis di sebelah Kiba yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Pertengkaran Suigetsu dan Naruto sudah seperti sarapan tersendiri di dalam kelas.

"Naruto duduklah, atau aku akan memberikanmu hukuman!" Tegas Shikamaru masih berusaha bersikap selayaknya ketua kelas sebelum ia benar-benar menghajar pemuda itu untuk diam.

Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto, karena dia sendiri juga tak percaya. Dia dan Sasuke memang tidak dekat, tapi mereka sama-sama anggota komite sekolah dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan _rumor_ kalau Sasuke merupakan pelaku pembunuhan bersama dengan Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum menghajar wajahnya yang mengesalkan!" _Sapphire_ itu kini menatap sengit ke arah Suigetsu yang sedang berdiri santai, seakan sedang menantang.

Baru saja tangan itu terkepal hendak mendaratkan pukulannya ke arah Suigetsu, namun suara Sakura yang setengah berteriak menghentikan aksinya.

"Sa-Sasuke...!"

Reflek Naruto berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ternyata benar, Sasuke datang ke sekolah dan pemuda itu kini sudah duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Naruto dan Sakura segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakuralah yang pertama kali buka suara menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Hei, _teme_. Semalaman kau kemana saja? Apa kau tidak tahu banyak orang yang mencarimu, huh?" Naruto ikut menimpali. Ia lega melihat Sasuke datang ke sekolah, itu berarti gosip mengenai Sasuke yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan secara tidak langsung telah termentahkan. Mana ada pelaku pembunuhan yang berani muncul di depan publik, iya 'kan?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua temannya dan hal ini membuat Naruto maupun Sakura semakin khawatir. Meskipun telah masuk sekolah, tapi keadaan Sasuke jauh dari kata baik. Ia terlihat pucat dan berantakan.

"Sasuke, Kepala sekolah tadi menitipkan pesan padaku, kalau kau masuk ke kelas hari ini ia memintamu untuk menemuinya," sela pemuda dengan rambut khas yang dikuncir mirip buah nanas.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa permisi lagi ia segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas disertai dengan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri sepanjang lorong menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah yang berada pada bagian sudut. Pemuda itu terkesikap saat ia bertemu dengan dua temannya, dan spontan ia menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa seorang gadis indigo sambil memasang senyuman ke arah Sasuke. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang kalau secara sepintas dilihat memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berani masuk ke sekolah, Sasuke. Apa kau tahu kalau kepolisian mencurigaimu sebagai pembunuh?" Sai bicara blak-blakan seperti biasa.

"Tutup mulut kalian berdua!" Bentak Sasuke secara emosional.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong maafkan Sai. Dia tak bermaksud untuk—" Gadis yang bernama Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasuke ketika ia membaca gurat kekesalan pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Diamlah!" Sela Sasuke dengan cepat, "Kalian ada di sana..., kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak membantuku?" Entah apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke dengan kata-katanya itu. Apa mungkin pada saat kejadian Sai dan Hinata ada di tempat kejadian?

"Hinata, kita kembali ke kelas." Sai sepertinya enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat menarik Hinata bersamanya menjauhi pemuda itu.

* * *

**Ruangan kepala sekolah**

* * *

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di dalam ruangan ber-AC berhadapan dengan seorang pria berusia sekitar 60 tahunan, bernama Sarutobi yang merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha dan tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya menjalankan tugas, sebelum ia menyerahkan tugasnya itu kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke? Pasti berat karena kau kehilangan segalanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari." Sarutobi membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

'_Tch...! Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja bicara, tak perlu berbasa-basi.'_

"Sasuke, pihak kepolisian sudah menghubungiku dan mereka ingin kau segera melapor," ucapnya menyampaikan sebuah pesan penting yang dikirim langsung dari Kakashi, kepala penyelidik yang menangani kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku mengerti," balas Sasuke datar. Ia sadar benar posisinya sekarang menjadi tersangka.

"Ini nomor telepon Kakashi. Segera hubungi dia sekembalinya kau dari sekolah." Sarutobi menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama milik Kakashi yang sempat datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : So, who's the killer? Sasuke or Itachi? Or maybe any suspected?**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For read and support!**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery/Crime/Friendship/Angst/Psychology/Tragedy

Pair : Slight SasuSaku/Slight NaruIno/Slight SasukeNaruko/Slight ItaSasu

Warning : T semi M rate/ Typo(s)/OOC(kind of)/Death Chara/Twisted(?)

By Devilish Grin

.

**AFFLICT**

Chapter 2

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian selepas pulang dari sekolah. Hari itu ia enggan menerima ajakan pulang bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia memang seperti sedang menghindari keduanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menatap lamat pada sebuah kartu nama yang sedang ia pegang.

'_Hatake Kakashi...,'_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu dan ruang untuk sendiri. Rasanya ia belum sanggup kalau harus kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Nyut...!

Sedikit kemudian rasa nyeri mendadak muncul pada bagian kepalanya sesaat ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Rasa nyeri itu perlahan mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian kepalanya dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, membuatnya mengerang tak tertahan.

"Ughh..." Sasuke memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, bagaikan dihantam oleh ribuan gada berkali-kali.

Brukh...!

Sasuke langsung ambruk di pinggir jalan membuat orang-orang sekitar panik.

...

**Sun Flower Clinic**

Di sinilah sekarang, Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak terbaring lemah di dalam sebuah ruangan klinik setempat dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Orang-orang setempat yang melihat Sasuke pingsan segera membawanya ke klinik terdekat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Sasuke sudah terbangun sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan rasa nyeri di kepalanya masih terasa, tapi ia tak ingat alasannya kenapa ia bisa sampai di sebuah klinik. Sasuke memijit-mijit keningnya berusaha untuk meningat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"_Oh, anak itu ada di dalam. Dia baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu."_ Terdengar suara seorang perempuan –kemungkinan suara seorang perawat klinik— dari arah ruangan kamarnya.

"_Kalau begitu saya ingin menemuinya guna melakukan penyelidikan." _Kali ini Sasuke mendengar suara seorang laki-laki.

"_Dari kepolisian Konoha rupanya? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk."_ Wanita itu terdengar terkejut mengetahui laki-laki yang datang adalah seorang petugas kepolisian. Dengan cepat ia mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

Krieeet...!

Pintu kamar ruangan Sasuke terbuka dan secepat itu pula Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, pura-pura masih tertidur.

"Terima kasih. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" ucap pria tersebut dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja." Wanita perawat itu mengangguk paham. Ia segera keluar ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut.

Keadaan menjadi hening sepeninggalnya wanita itu, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terbaring, berpura-pura tidur, juga pria tak dikenalnya masih berdiri menatap punggungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sang raven menyadari cepat atau lambat petugas itu pasti akan mengetahui dia hanya berpura-pura tidur saja. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ah maaf, apa aku telah membangunkanmu, Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya petugas itu yang jelas-jelas sekali tidak merasa menyesal karena masuk secara tiba-tiba dan mengganggunya.

"Hn. Katakan saja, apa maumu datang kemari?" Balas Sasuke setengah mendengus. Dia benci orang-orang dewasa yang bersikap sok baik di depannya.

"Hah, kau ternyata emosional juga," ujar sang penyidik dengan memamerkan sebuah seringai yang membuat Sasuke semakin risih berdekatan dengannya, "kau pasti sudah mengetahui tentangku, karena aku sempat menitipkan kartu namaku pada Tuan Sarutobi." Tangannya bergerak menyeret sebuah kursi kecil berwarna putih.

'_Jadi dia adalah investigator yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.'_ Sasuke _being awarness at the time_ menyadari laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang investigator. Satu hal yang ia ingat adalah kartu nama berwarna _silver_ itu.

Sepasang _onyx_ itu menatap intens pada pria yang kini duduk di bangku tersebut, menutup buku yang sejak tadi dipegang dan meletakkannya pada sebuah laci putih tepat di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Kini pria itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. Remaja yang menjadi salah satu tersangka pada peristiwa pembunuhan itu selain Itachi yang sampai detik ini belum diketahui keberadaannya. _Nonetheless that boy is like disappeared from the earth _dan membuat pihak kepolisian kerepotan mencarinya.

"Kau kemari untuk?" Sasuke melirik tajam sementara si petugas mengernyit.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di keluargamu," jawabnya dan mengambil posisi bersandar pada bangku tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu," jawab Sasuke sebelum Kakashi sempat melemparkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya tapi kau sudah menjawab." Petugas itu sedikit mendesis sinis.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, dan bergumam akan sesuatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Kakashi walaupun ia memang menangkap pergerakan bibir pemuda itu, tapi dia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Sasuke bagai berbisik kepada angin. Yah, mungkin saja pemuda itu mengumpat pelan.

"Frontal saja, apa kau melihat pelaku pembunuhan pada malam itu?" Tanya Kakashi _to the point_. Dia tak mau bertele-tele karena itu akan menghambat proses penyelidikannya.

"Pembunuhan? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tampaknya bingung dan malah balik bertanya.

'_Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?'_ Batin Kakashi sedikit kesal. "Semalam terjadi pembunuhan yang memakan 6 korban. Dua wanita dan 4 laki-laki, kesemuanya terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan, dan kejadian itu diperkirakan sudah terjadi beberapa jam sebelum jasad para korban ditemukan." Kakashi menjelaskan peristiwa itu secara terperinci kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya ada dua orang yang selamat, yaitu kau dan Kakakmu yang bernama Itachi. Apa kau ingat?" Tanyanya kemudian sambil mengamati ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sasuke berteriak dan tampak sangat _shock_. Hal ini membuat Kakashi merasa muak melihatnya. Ia merasa pemuda itu sedang memainkan sebuah permainan drama padanya, dan menganggap kepura-puraannya itu akan berhasil.

"Jangan berteriak padaku anak muda," balas Kakashi dengan perasaan gusar. Ia menangkap ada hal tak lazim dari sikap pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin keluargaku terbunuh! Aku tidak percaya!" Kakashi semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat segera berdiri mencari-cari sesuatu –entah apa itu— ke segala tempat. Terlihat sedikit frustasi karena tak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari, sepasang _onyx_ itu kemudian tertuju ke arah satu-satunya lemari kecil yang ada di sana dan membukanya. Kelegaan terpancar dari wajah datarnya ketika ia berhasil menemukan tas sekolah miliknya di dalam sana.

Dengan tak sabar Sasuke merogoh bagian dalam tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna hitam. Jari-jarinya memencet tombol-tombol pada layar sentuh ponsel tersebut. Pemuda itu menghubungi seseorang, dan Kakashi masih setia terdiam di sana, mengamati setiap gerakan Sasuke.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Panggilan pertama tak diangkat, pemuda itu terlihat kecewa. Lagi, ia menekan nomor seseorang (nomor yang berbeda dari yang pertama).

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Panggilan kedua juga tak ada jawaban dan si raven mulai terlihat cemas. Ia kembali menghubungi nomor yang berbeda.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sama halnya dengan panggilan pertama dan kedua. Nomor ketiga yang ia hubungi pun juga tak mendapat respon. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin panik bercampur dengan amarah.

"Ukh..." Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tampak depresi. "SIALAN!" Pemuda itu melemparkan ponsel tersebut begitu saja ke arah dinding saking frustasinya dan membuat ponsel tak bersalah itu menjadi hancur dan berserakan di lantai klinik.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu. Kau mulai kehilangan kendali." Kakashi merasa sedikit jengah. Ia berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang emosinya sedang bergejolak. Ia menepuk pelan kepala raven remaja itu.

"Tenang katamu? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat aku tahu keluargaku terbunuh!?" Pemuda itu meraung marah dan menganggap Kakashi terlalu meremehkan masalahnya. "Aku harus segera pulang dan mencari tahu sendiri!" Sasuke segera menyambar tas miliknya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan kamar.

* * *

Sekarang di sinilah ia, berada di sebuah rumah kediaman Uchiha yang cukup megah dengan arsitektur bergaya rumah adat tradisional Jepang dengan berbagai macam bonsai yang berjajar menghiasi halaman depan rumah tersebut.

Kakashi terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke yang melarikan diri begitu saja sampai ke rumahnya meskipun ia sudah memperingati remaja itu untuk berhenti dan tenang. Sasuke berlari masuk menerobos pintu pagar diikuti oleh Kakashi yang masih setia membuntutinya.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar bahkan sampai keluar. Kakashi dapat melihat pemuda itu menyambar kertas segel kepolisian dan menyobeknya dengan kasar.

Drap... Drap... Drap...!

Sasuke berlari di dalam rumah menelusuri tiap-tiap ruangan yang ada sampai di mana ia menemukan tanda yang membentuk posisi tubuh seseorang yang sudah digarisi. Sasuke berhenti sesaat, dan kembali berlari ke ruangan yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menemukan tanda yang sama. Batinnya semakin dilanda ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di dalam rumahnya? Apa memang benar telah terjadi pembunuhan? Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya? Bukankah kata petugas tadi kejadiannya semalam? Tak mungkin ia melupakan kejadian yang baru terjadi semalam. Dia tidak amnesia 'kan? Buktinya dia masih ingat siapa dirinya, teman-temannya juga hal lain, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tak menyadari telah terjadi pembunuhan di rumahnya sendiri? Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya dan kali ini ia menuju ke kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Sreeeeeeet...!

Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar tersebut dengan tergesa dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

Meskipun ruangan di dalam kamar itu gelap, namun Sasuke masih dapat dengan jelas melihat apa-apa saja yang ada di sana, termasuk garis yang menandai posisi dua tubuh manusia, ayah dan ibunya yang kemungkinan tewas terbunuh pada malam itu.

"I-ini tidak mungkin...," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa kedua lututnya seakan telah kehilangan daya serta kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke terduduk lemas, hingga akhirnya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, meratapi apa yang telah terjadi.

"_Kuso...! Kuso...! Kuso...!_" Sasuke mulai menangis dan memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada lantai, membuat kulit tangan yang putih itu berubah memerah.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi bertindak sebagai pengamat diam-diam mulai menaruh rasa prihatin sekaligus simpatik pada Sasuke. Remaja tanggung itu terlihat sangat terpukul dan sedih. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya heran. Benarkah Sasuke lupa pada kejadian pembunuhan itu?

Sasuke masih terlihat menangis dan kali ini sudah menghentikan pukulannya. Pukulan tadi menyisakan bekas luka dan jejak darah pada buku-buku jarinya. Perlahan Kakashi menghampiri Uchiha bungsu itu sambil berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, Sasuke," ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dan sedikit mengusapnya secara perlahan. "Sekarang hapus air matamu dan ikut denganku." Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan itu dan langsung menghapus jejak air matanya sambil melirik ke arah Kakashi yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap persis di sebelahnya.

Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti miliknya, karena ia berencana untuk mengajak anak itu menginap di tempatnya selama beberapa hari guna penyelidikan. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat aneh. Remaja itu mengaku lupa pada kejadian pembunuhan itu, dan tentunya ia tak percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataannya. Maka dari itu ia perlu membuktikannya dan memerlukan beberapa tes pada pemuda itu.

Disaat Sasuke sedang sibuk mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam tas, Kakashi segera menghubungi salah seorang kenalannya, bisa dikatakan temannya semasa kecil dulu.

"_Moshi-moshi!"_ Terdengar suara seorang pria dari seberang.

"Ah, _Moshi-moshi_, Yakushi-_san_," balas Kakashi dengan terlalu formal. Seakan lupa kalau orang yang diteleponnya merupakan sahabatnya.

"_Seperti biasa ya, Kakashi? Jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku. Kita ini sahabat 'kan."_ Sebuah protes dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ya, baiklah, Kabuto," ucap Kakashi segera meralatnya, "apa malam ini kau bisa datang ke apartemenku? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki seseorang," pintanya secara terus-terang.

"_Wah, tentu saja. Pastinya ada hal yang menarik bukan."_ Kalau saja Kakashi bisa melihat, saat ini temannya sedang menyeringai senang. Kakashi memang selalu membawa kasus yang mampu menelisik hatinya. _"Okay, aku akan ke tempatmu jam 8 malam tepat, apa perlu kubawakan sake?" _Kabuto setengah tertawa pada bagian akhir kalimat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggumu jam 8 tepat." Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Tepat sesaat Kakashi mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya pada saku baju, Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang, menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan datar.

"Sebelum ke tempatku kita harus kembali ke klinik dulu karena aku memarkirkan mobilku di sana, aku harap kau tidak keberatan kita akan sedikit berjalan kaki," ujar Kakashi yang baru teringat ia tadi lari begitu saja mengejar Sasuke sampai-sampai harus meninggalkan mobil _sport_ berwarna putih kesukaannya di klinik 24 jam tersebut.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke cuek.

Kedua laki-laki itu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Uchiha yang telah resmi menjadi tempat kejadian perkara pembunuhan dan saksi bisu mengenai tragedi berdarah pada malam itu.

.

.

Tepat selang beberapa menit setelah kedua sosok laki-laki itu berlalu dari wilayah sekitar, Sakura datang bersama dengan rombongan para murid yang hari itu berniat untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"Hei, apa benar Sasuke ada di dalam?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan ragu. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian pembunuhan itu, rumah Sasuke kini lebih terlihat seperti sarang hantu yang menakutkan baginya.

"Kau bodoh, Kiba. Tentu saja Sasuke ada di dalam! Kau pikir Sasuke ada di rumah yang mana lagi?" Ketus Naruto sedikit jengkel melihat Kiba yang seperti tak ikhlas untuk datang.

"Ah, kalian ini. daripada ribut lebih baik dipanggil keluar saja orangnya!" Ino yang terpancing emosi mendorong kedua pemuda itu dengan kasar. Kemudian ia sendiri berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha dan mulai memencet tombol bel pada sisi tembok sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama teman mereka.

"Sasuke tidak ada di rumah," ucap seorang wanita yang sejak beberapa saat lalu memerhatikan anak-anak sekolah dari Konoha itu. Otomatis semua perhatian mereka teralih pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Eh? Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kemana Sasuke pergi?" Tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Masalah itu saya kurang tahu, tapi Sasuke tadi pergi bersama dengan seorang pria," jawabnya dengan sedikit perasaan menyesal. Ah, andai tadi ia bertanya kemana kedua laki-laki itu pergi, tentu saat ini ia bisa memberikan info kepada Sakura dan kawan-kawannya.

"Apakah laki-laki yang pergi bersama Sasuke adalah Itachi?" Tanya Naruto langsung menyela dengan napas yang memburu.

"Rasanya dia tidak seperti Itachi, tapi lebih mirip dengan polisi yang datang semalam melakukan evakuasi," jawab wanita tersebut sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah pria yang membawa pergi Sasuke.

'_Apa? Dari kepolisian?'_ Ucap batin semua murid yang datang saat itu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

'_Apa..., jangan-jangan mereka menangkap Sasuke?'_ Sakura meremas bagian roknya sambil menduga-duga sendiri, dan entah kenapa setiap kali memikirkan polisi membuat perasaannya jadi kalut.

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Read :D**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Mystery/Crime/Friendship/Angst/Psychology/Tragedy

Pair : Slight SasuSaku/Slight NaruIno/Slight SasukeNaruko/Slight ItaSasu

Warning : T semi M rate/ Typo(s)/OOC(kind of)/Death Chara/Twisted(?)

By Devilish Grin

.

**AFFLICT**

Chapter 3

.

**Apartemen Kakashi**

Sasuke kini sudah berada di apartemen milik Kakashi yang berada pada lantai utama. Sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk seorang anggota kepolisian. Perabotan di dalamnya juga terbilang lengkap, ada TV layar datar berukuran besar, satu set _sound system_, komputer, bahkan ada mini bar pada bagian dapurnya.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin di sini," ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat melihat keadaan ruangan tamunya sendiri yang tampak berantakan dengan berbagai macam koran dan majalah berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Tak masalah," balas Sasuke dengan datar.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu. Tampak sedikit kebingungan mencari ruang untuk duduk karena sofa berwarna putih pada ruangan tersebut tertutup oleh buku-buku, koran juga majalah yang menumpuk.

"Ah, aku mau mandi sebentar. Kau bisa meletakkan barang bawaanmu di mana saja yang kau suka." Kakashi menunjuk ke suatu arah secara asal, karena jujur saja dia sendiri juga bingung di mana Sasuke harus meletakkan tasnya itu.

Kemudian laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu bergegas pergi masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, dan Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merapihkan bagian ruang tamu Kakashi yang terlihat abstrak dengan tumpukan buku yang tergeletak secara acak di berbagai tempat.

Sasuke mulai memindahkan tumpukan-tumpukan buku itu satu-persatu, juga mengambil beberapa koran yang tercecer di lantai. Sampai pada satu titik aktifitas pemuda itu terhenti saat kedua manik kelamnya menangkap sebuah judul tulisan pada sebuah koran ternama di Konoha.

"**TRAGEDI MALAM PEMBUNUHAN KELUARGA UCHIHA"**

Tulisan itu dicetak dengan huruf yang besar dan mencolok. Seketika Sasuke menjatuhkan koran tersebut dan meremas bagian dadanya kuat-kuat. Jadi keluarganya memang benar-benar tewas dibantai pada malam itu seperti yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. Tapi, kenapa tak ada secuil ingatan pun yang terlintas dalam memorinya.

"Yo!" Lamunan Sasuke buyar sesaat setelah melihat seorang pria berambut putih masuk ke dalam apartemen sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

"Apa Kakashi ada di dalam?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Dia sedang mandi," balas Sasuke seadanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia kembali mengambil koran yang sempat dijatuhkannya dan menumpuknya dengan koran-koran lain. Meletakkan tumpukan koran-koran tersebut di bawah meja, sejajar dengan tumpukan buku. Sasuke kelihatannya terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari kalau pria yang baru masuk tadi terus-menerus memerhatikannya.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia baru sadar telah dipandangi cukup lama oleh pria tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke berbalik ke belakang dan bertanya, "apa ada yang salah denganku?" Sambil mengernyit kurang nyaman dengan tatapan intens yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Pria itu segera menggeleng sembari tersenyum canggung, "Aku hanya tak menyangka akhirnya Kakashi menyewa seorang _service boy_ juga," sambungnya lagi sambil mengulum senyum.

"_Excuse me, but I am not a service boy._" Sasuke agaknya tersinggung karena dikira seorang pelayan oleh pria tersebut. Enak saja, masa seorang Uchiha disamakan dengan pembantu rumah tangga?

"Aw, maaf aku tidak tahu." Pria itu langsung memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Beberapa minggu lalu aku merekomendasikan Kakashi untuk menyewa seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan, bagaimana kacau dan berantakannya tempat ini..." Laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menoleh ke berbagai sisi ruangan tamu yang memang sangat tak beraturan. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat satu kotak pizza bekas yang kardusnya sudah penuh dengan semut.

"Jadi aku pikir, kau..." Pria itu kembali tersenyum lebar dan tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku diminta Kakashi untuk datang kemari guna penyelidikan." Sasuke mendengus sesaat dan menjelaskan alasannya berada di apartemen investigator itu.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Yakushi Kabuto, cukup panggil Kabuto saja." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yakushi Kabuto. "Lalu, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tampak berkilat sesaat.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab pemuda itu singkat namun mampu membuat laki-laki di hadapannya terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga, pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu!" Ucapnya kemudian langsung berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan mengamati wajahnya secara seksama untuk memastikan kalau dia memang pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya dari pria bernama Kabuto di depannya. Ia benci saat mendapati tatapan intimidasi seperti sekarang ini. Entah mengapa pandangan laki-laki itu membuatnya teringat pada Itachi, dan ada suatu gejolak rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Rasa marah, juga benci.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah datang, Kabuto." Suara Kakashi menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kabuto.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Laki-laki itu segera menoleh ke arah Kakashi, melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk dari bagian pinggang ke bawahnya.

"Yah, silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian. Aku mau berpakaian dulu." Kakashi kembali meninggalkan Kabuto dan Sasuke di ruangan tamu.

Sepeninggalnya Kakashi, Kabuto dan Sasuke sama-sama memilih untuk diam. Entah mengapa suasana menjadi sulit dan Kabuto tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah ia mengetahui Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam ke dalam buku dan koran yang mereka baca masing-masing.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit Kakashi keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana _jeans_ pendek santai sambil membawa-bawa 3 buah kaleng soda. "Soda?" Tawarnya kepada Kabuto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu!"

"Hn."

Keduanya mengangguk secara perlahan dan Kakashi memberikan kaleng-kaleng soda itu kepada Sasuke dan Kabuto. Segera Kakashi duduk di antara keduanya, memposisikan dirinya sendiri dengan nyaman sambil membuka kaleng soda miliknya sendiri. Untuk sesaat masing-masing dari mereka menikmati segarnya air soda yang sedang diminum tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun. Kabuto dan Kakashi saling melirik sesaat, seakan seperti sedang melakukan suatu kompromi lewat kontak mata.

"Sasuke, kau bisa membawa tasmu itu ke kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan." Kakashi tampaknya melakukan pengusiran secara halus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas hitam miliknya dan lekas berjalan menuju ruangan kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi, letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar satunya.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya secara sembarang di dalam ruangan kamar itu, Sasuke segera keluar, dan ia dapat melihat Kabuto dan Kakashi seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang baru saja kulewatkan?" Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Duduklah Sasuke-_kun_." Kabuto menepuk-nepuk bangku sofa di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Aku dan Kakashi tadi sedang membicarakan dirimu. Apa benar yang dikatakannya kalau kau lupa pada kejadian pembunuhan itu?" Meskipun terlihat santai, tapi jelas Kabuto sedang mengorek informasi dari Sasuke.

"Dan kalian berdua tidak mempercayainya 'kan." Sasuke mendengus sebal, sudah tahu kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. ujung-ujungnya dia tetap akan menjadi tersangka.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke." Kabuto menghela napas sesaat, "Kau ini terlalu sensitif," ucapnya dengan pelan, agar Sasuke tidak salah tanggap. "Kakashi memintaku untuk membantumu kembali ingat pada kejadian itu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke-_kun_." Kabuto sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-katanya. Dia memang pandai menenangkan situasi, dan Kakashi merasa beruntung telah memintanya untuk datang membantu.

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga mau tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu," ujar Sasuke tampak begitu percaya diri. Dia tak merasa keberatan apalagi merasa takut.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku tinggalkan kalian berdua bicara di sini." Kakashi beranjak dari sofa, memutuskan untuk menyerahkan masalah Sasuke pada Kabuto.

Jujur saja dia kurang paham kalau harus dihadapkan dengan masalah psikologis seperti ini. Logikanya terkadang kurang bisa mencerna berbagai macam masalah kejiwaan yang menurutnya kurang masuk diakal, dan pemikirannya sangat menentang hal-hal absurd. Laki-laki berambut putih itu lebih memilih untuk berdiam di beranda sambil menikmati udara malam dan menyesap sebatang rokok di sana.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku minta kau _rela_x dan jawab sesuai dengan apa yang kau ingat dan kau rasakan." Kabuto sempat melempar senyum ramah pada Sasuke. Tentunya dia tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan akhirnya Sasuke malah tegang.

"Hal apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat sebelum jatuh pingsan?" Kabuto memulai pertanyaannya.

"Aku keluar dari sekolah memegang kartu nama bernama 'Hatake Kakashi'," jawab Sasuke sesuai dengan yang diingatnya terakhir kali sebelum ia diliputi kegelapan.

"Hanya itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian sebelum itu? Apa kau ingat...?" Kabuto kembali mengernyit sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melemparkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..., aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..., seperti ada suatu _hole_ yang terlewati tapi aku tak ingat apa itu...," jawab Sasuke dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu dengan keras.

"Oh, ya? Apa yang kau rasakan? Cerita saja." Kabuto tampak memajukan dirinya ke depan dan terlihat mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui penjelasan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Teman-teman di sekolahku juga kepala sekolah menunjukkan keprihatinan mereka padaku... Awalnya aku tidak tahu untuk apa mereka bersikap seperti itu, tapi sepertinya aku bisa menduga ini ada kaitannya dengan keluargaku yang terbunuh," tandasnya setelah mengingat jauh ke dalam dan mendapati gambaran wajah teman-temannya yang memberikan pandangan cemas juga iba kepadanya. Sasuke tak mengerti alasan kenapa teman-temannya bersikap demikian, seolah-olah dirinya baru saja ditimpa musibah besar.

.

.

Akhirnya perbincangan tersebut berlangsung sampai larut malam dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Kabuto yang merasa ia sudah terlalu lama berada di apartemen Kakashi memutuskan undur diri.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali," ucapnya ketika melirik sebuah jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang tertempel pada dinding ruang tamu. "Kakashi, aku pulang dulu, ya." Ia berteriak, melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah berjalan dari arah beranda ke arahnya.

"Yah, sudah selesai 'kah?" Laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah sayu. Kelihatannya ia sudah cukup mengantuk dan siap untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi kapan saja.

"Begitulah...," balas Kabuto dengan senyum tipis dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah..., terima kasih sudah mau datang. Mari kuantar." Kakashi mengantarkan Kabuto sampai ke depan pintu apartemen.

Sasuke menatap kedua laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen dengan tatapan gusar. Berada di antara dua laki-laki yang dengan jelas mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi sekarang, dengan dalih untuk penyelidikan dia harus tinggal sementara di apartemen milik Kakashi yang secara tak langsung membuatnya menjadi tahanan rumah.

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya pelan. Setelah itu ia dapat melihat Kakashi dan Kabuto sempat berbincang-bincang di depan pintu. Sasuke mendengus dan memilih untuk pergi ke ruangan kamarnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kakashi saat melirik ke dalam dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tak berada di ruang tamu. "Apakah anak itu berbohong dan sedang menghindari dari tuduhan?" Sambungnya dengan perasaan lega karena ia bisa bertanya dengan leluasa.

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia memang benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian pembunuhan itu," jawab Kabuto yang langsung membuat Kakashi kesal, karena bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa menit saja seseorang bisa melupakan suatu kejadian yang sangat penting? Menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak masuk diakal.

"Kabuto, seriuslah sedikit! Kau yakin dia memang benar-benar lupa? Tapi, bagai—Ah, sudahlah. Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?" Kakashi mengacak rambut putihnya dengan frustasi.

"Sabarlah Kakashi. Kau ini selalu terburu-buru!" Kabuto tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu teman semasa kecilnya. Kakashi tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu bergejolak setiap menghadapi kasus yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi kalau ia tak hati-hati, hal itu malah bisa menjadi bumerang untuknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu besok. Sekarang aku harus pulang sebelum Shizune marah kepadaku, karena aku sudah janji tak akan pergi melebihi jam 11 malam." Kakashi hanya bisa menggerutu dan pasrah, meskipun rasa penasarannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Selamat malam, dan jaga anak itu baik-baik." Kabuto melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen, mengunci pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat menggunakan kartu. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan kamar Sasuke untuk mengecek remaja itu. Senyum yang teramat tipis sempat menghiasi wajahnya, dan setelah itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau beberapa saat yang lalu Kakashi memerhatikan dirinya dari belakang. Pemuda itu sedang berkutat dengan isi tasnya, mencari-cari ponsel pintarnya yang lain.

Greb...!

Seutas senyuman lega terukir pada bibirnya ketika ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dengan tak sabar pemuda raven dengan model rambut emo itu memeriksa isi pesan pada ponselnya, dan ia mendapati belasan SMS yang masuk dari teman-temannya. Kebanyakan dari pesan itu didominasi oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka isi pesan tersebut satu-persatu.

_Pesan terkirim 15:00 _

_From : Naruto_

_Teme! Kau itu sebenarnya ada di mana? Kami tadi ke rumahmu tapi kau tak ada. Kata tetanggamu, kau pergi dengan seorang polisi? Apa mereka menangkapmu? Selain itu kenapa nomormu yang satu tidak aktif? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?  
_

_Pesan terkirim 15:06 _

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke, kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu karena bibi yang tinggal di dekat rumahmu bilang kau pergi dengan polisi..._

_Pesan terkirim 15:10 _

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Apa kau sedang mengalami masalah? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mengirim pesan ke nomor ini?  
_

_Pesan terkirim 16:00 _

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke, apa kau sudah pulang?_

_Pesan terkirim 17:00 _

_From : Naruto_

_Sasuke teme! Seriously, kau ada di mana? Apa kau tahu kalau Sakura mencemaskanmu? Setidaknya balaslah pesan salah satu dari kami! Kenapa susah sekali meneleponmu, teme?  
_

_Pesan terkirim 17:05 _

_From : Ino_

_Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku turut merasa prihatin... Sekarang kau ada di mana? Kalau kau perlu teman bicara, datang saja padaku, tak perlu sungkan :D_

_Pesan terkirim 18:00 _

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke, setidaknya beri aku kabar, kau ada di mana? Tadi aku dan Naruto sempat ke rumahmu lagi, tapi kau masih belum pulang. Apa yang terjadi?_

_Pesan terkirim 18:20_

_From : Naruto_

_Oi! Brengsek! Sebenarnya kau ada di mana sih? Jangan membuat kami semua cemas, baka!_

_Pesan terkirim 19:00_

_From : Shikamaru_

_Sasuke. Untuk kegiatan komite besok, lebih baik kau libur dulu. Aku tak ingin membebanimu dengan tugas di tengah kondisimu yang seperti ini._

_Ps : Aku dengar dari Naruto kau tidak ada di rumah? Apa kau tahu Naruto dan Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu._

Begitulah, pesan-pesan itu isinya menanyakan mengenai keberadaannya sekarang, juga bagaimana keadaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bersyukur memiliki teman yang begitu peduli dan sebegitu cemasnya memikirkan keadaan dirinya.

Sasuke men-_scroll_ pesan-pesan itu dan membacanya secara acak.

_Pesan terkirim 1 jam lalu_

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke..., aku cemas..._

Pesan terakhir dari Sakura, entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sakura mencemaskan dirinya, hal itu membuatnya ingat akan mendiang Mikoto, ibunya yang juga selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya kalau berada jauh di rumah.

rasa sakit secara perlahan mulai menjalar ke bagian kepalanya. Sasuke mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya limbung ke atas ranjang sambil menahan rasa sakit. Ada suatu gambaran buruk yang mencoba menyerang memorinya dan Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepisnya, hingga akhirnya ia sendiri kembali pingsan.

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**J**

**S**

**For Read :D**

* * *

**A/N : Saya ingin mengadakan kuis, apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa pembunuhnya? Berikan alasannya dan hanya punya dua kesempatan. Bagi reader yang bisa menebaknya akan saya buatkan fic OS dengan tokoh favo-nya.  
**


End file.
